Modern automobiles include various controls for ensuring a desired driving experience. Vehicle owners have come to expect reliable and consistent performance from their vehicles. There may be conditions, however, in which the vehicle or engine performance varies from an expected performance profile. Vehicle designers and manufacturers strive to avoid the effect of such conditions. In some cases particular control strategies need to be implemented to address such conditions.